Suger
by Noiseee
Summary: 自爽摸鱼，日常糖


美国捡了一只猫。棕毛绿眼，与他很像。

"你真该亲眼看看这只猫。"

席地而坐，背靠沙发腿与滑落地板的毛毯，美国向电话另一头的人如是推荐。十二月的寒风算不上友善，哪怕是封得严严实实的屋内，这点暖意充其量也只能模糊镜片，并不能逐走狡猾的寒意。年轻国家刚回到家，摆在厨房餐桌上的牛皮纸袋里还塞着没熟的苹果，以及万圣节促销的糖果。酸豆糖，由舌头辣到嗓子的酸味冲透少年的感官。

他忘记了家里新来的伙伴，忙碌了一天的躯体也抗议任何穿鞋出门的念头。于是他掏出了一只袜子，厚实的保暖袜在笨拙的利爪下揉成一团可怜的毛线。既心疼干净的袜子，又对这副场景不禁发笑，男孩只能无奈地折中回击。至少轻弹了一下小猫脸上的粗眉毛，这可爱的小玩意正可贺地与电话那头的绅士恰好同款。"这对粗眉毛简直与你一模一样。"

"能令美利坚合众国如此挂念，可是大不列颠的荣幸。"不知是因为电波传递的碎响，还是大洋彼岸国度再度进入阴雨绵绵的一天，越洋而至的话音多少有些模糊，但即便如此，也全然无法冲褪年长国家嘴里的苛刻。有时美国忍不住细想，到底会是自己率先输在这熟悉了百年的嘲讽里，还是对面的家伙敛起嘴巴软倒在怀。然而事实上，他们更倾向于以当下调情的现状。

眺望伦敦郊外的月色，英国总算稍能放松片刻。摸透英吉利海峡波澜的拇指轻巧地扣在蘸水笔的一头，点上熟悉的湛蓝在翻到泛黄的诗页上圈下属于话筒一侧男孩的词汇。鲁莽，狡猾，而又危险诱人。"然而，比起这褒贬不清的比喻带入，我更希望是以别的方面形式，比如利益，比如权力。"

"比如床上。"面对英国一步步挖下的陷阱，美国不仅没有一脚跺上，还凭直白的私密故事回敬，顺带踹开对方的如意算盘。英格兰绅士的纯真美好向来止于表面，在这个挤满国家的圆滚滚地球上能撑住千年不倒，这家伙的骨子里早就灌入比钢筋水泥还要顽固剧毒的玩意。

"好家伙，可别太死板无趣，英国。比起满手腥臭的钞票还有你的腐木老盒子，你真该让生活再丰富多彩些。即便你是千年老古董，还是倔强得说不清道理的那种。"无奈的语气混上有句没句的随意搭话，那旁的少年仿佛来到英国的跟前，一如既往地数落自己恶劣醉相的同时，又难掩语调里的宠溺。

好胜的年长国家绝不愿意就此逊毕吃瘪。愤愤拍上的银勺敲疼精巧的骨瓷杯，英国不留情面地直遣反击："与其像你这样四处张扬惹事，我倒不如继续待在你所鄙弃的腐木老盒子里。至少我有机会安于现状，而不需要为了躲避不存在的子弹，连对向邻居的大门封死围起。"

慵懒的英腔道出滑稽的暗喻，格兰德河里飘落的黄沙述说索诺兰沙漠高墙两侧截然不同的景色。虽在这个世上只摸打滚爬了两百多年，但这个年轻国家从不会与时下热点阻断关系。石油，立场，还有上司茂密头发的真伪，无论事务大小好坏。还没有闹平这滩祸水，少年显然又与来自南方的邻居闹上矛盾。"还是用可爱的木篱笆。闹闹腾腾得轰动世界，最后只落得这副哭笑不得的局面。好家伙，莫非你还需要蜂蜜与红色背心吗，我的小星星*。"

*暗指维尼熊。2006年其名字印在好莱坞星光大道上

"那可是金属，只是有些生锈罢了。"美国立马高声抗议。可无论他再怎么扯拉嗓门冲电话那头大吼，这对于绅士而言不过就是把话筒晾在一边便能解决的幼稚问题。相识百年，北美男孩早已摸透对方这点恶劣的脾性。"至少英雄我还不需要往枕头底下塞上防身的手枪，还有止头疼的药片。"苏格兰的蓝色旗帜再度几欲冲破红边，涂上黑色的无名火光令恐怖色彩弥散伦敦，作为回敬痛处的一击，美国干得的确漂亮，只可惜同为深陷麻烦中的两大国家，这点互损却更衬得悲哀。

"你真该闭嘴，合众国。"不同于美国，英国倒率先由中感受。他们总是这样。气氛，情调，英国常替忽略于此的少年勉强维系。年轻男孩总爱在时间与历史的前端留下一个个显眼的脚印，像是粗心张扬的佐证，也更似故意霸占英国记忆的蹩脚留痕。年长国家早已自知，不过相较于少年的稚嫩，他更懂得如何把一切转换得顺理成章。轻挑电话线，英国总算从卷成一团的话题里摸索寻思至最初的开端。"怎么突然养猫，明明连自己都养不好。"

"捡的，在弗吉尼亚。"男孩的声音不由上扬，仿佛在炫耀些什么似的。"我扛着冲浪板，冲破海浪，赚得无数人的赞美和献吻。顺理成章地搂过美人的细腰，在暗巷刺激缠绵时，我就遇上了这个万恶的旁观者。"

"然后你就直接投降不举，不是吗。"面对恋人这明晃晃的"出轨"预兆，英国却显得不以为意。他知道这是谎言，就像只懂得十月女郎大腿之美的处男到处招摇丰富经验那样幼稚。不留情面的轻笑溢入话筒，英格兰绅士乐意凭笑容和亲吻抹去少年皱起的眉头。"少来这一套。"他的言语少有轻快。

"好吧。"英国能想象到话筒一侧男孩的模样，瘪嘴，苦笑着无奈耸肩。"事实上在纽约。"但这副不得志的模样可没有持续多久，显然拉高的音量立马灌入英国的耳际，连同对方的争辩补充。"别以为我不知道你在想什么，英雄我这副漂亮的肌肉一定能引来美人，这是无可置疑的。"

"我想纽约时报是时候可以报道一下有关妄想症的专题，比如'美国梦与合众国的胡言乱语'，这销量定能打破印刷业的低迷现状。"借肩膀与脖子夹住话筒，英国小心翼翼端起茶杯。他也是时候该考虑换一台固定电话，模仿电话亭的红话筒设计虽然令自己满意，但这不长不短的电话线着实挑战自己的脊椎。"这样一想，从某些意义而言，你确实是付出巨大贡献呢，英雄。"

"你也少来这一套。"模仿对方前不久抛下的嘲讽语调，美国也同样打断对方的言语。别扭的英国人从不会主动夸奖自己，除了有利可图的谈判桌旁与还有灌满美酒的床铺上。"它可真像你。绿眼，身上几块棕斑像是画师随点摔上的独特，尤其是搭配上折起来的耳朵，静看显得优雅绅士，实则是十足流氓的伪装。"

一声浅笑滑入耳畔。美国抢过被糟蹋得不堪入目的袜子，将挣扎不舍的小猫悬空拎起。"你这狡猾的家伙。"他的话语里满溢温柔，这声不轻不重的暗骂不知是送给正与自己争夺袜子的小猫，还是大洋一侧许久未见的恋人。

熟悉的美英扰动耳际，敏感的双耳仿佛迎上远在一端男孩唇齿吐出的热气。在这个肮脏的社会活了上千年，英国自然也已然遇上数不尽的诱惑，他用冰冷苛刻发态度武装自己，可唯独遇上自北美的灿烂和阳刹那，他输得一塌涂地。

"或许交给别的主人会更好。"英国低声慨叹。他们有着与大众无差别的外貌，也逐渐拥抱曾经所慕羡不及的情感，然而无尽的生命正无时无刻地提醒着他们的特殊。活了上千年，这双绿眼看透了太多，可唯独在这样的生命到底是最好的赐予还是恶趣味的诅咒，英国仍然捉拿不定。无论他们是否愿意，身旁的一切都在悄然而变。"你知道的。"比如掠过黑十字旗的鸟翼，比如奔跳于沙漠百年的袋鼠，比如落基山脉下捍卫北国的白熊。

"当然。"几声寂静的碎光敲在话筒，断断续续的电波声拍入耳际。纽约，伦敦，两人相隔了一整个大西洋，宽敞得仿佛连时间都被抛下五小时的远迹。英国捉不住波士顿外的繁光，但他却拂过合众国埋藏在心里的寂静。

"只是那时下雨了。"男孩的声音揉碎弥散彼间的宁静。伦敦下雨了，阴沉的夜色乌云里扭出淅淅沥沥的雨幕，拍在郊外庭园的落地玻璃上，随烧掉在壁炉的黑炭发出细微的闷响。"它真的很像你。"低沉的声音夹杂过往的痕迹，明明是随口的补充，却冲褪满覆过往的尘埃。国家意识体的生命长得吓人，但高度重合的那百年里，却为两人烙下一辈子无法忘却的瘢痕。1783年的雨夜里，他们既失去了一切，也拥有了一切。

英国伸出了手，被时间遗忘的掌心里没有挨覆北美的泥泞。几滴墨水沿着刻在手上的纹路缓缓淌下，似窗外或许更久远之外的雨痕。该死。他无声暗骂。壁炉的火光留不住大吉岭的暖意，而冻雨拍打下的玫瑰拥吻自由。"茶凉了。"英国轻声而道。但抵至杯壁的唇瓣，却将苦涩的暗香送入喉间。

"无时无刻都在喝茶，真有你的。"年轻国家随性地向恋人打趣。

而年长国家则凭不失礼的自嘲回敬对方："比起你那幼稚又不健康的碳酸饮料，这点传统习惯更适合我这老头。"

"少来。"清爽的笑声滑落耳际，扯拉维系二人的电话线，英国仿佛触碰至远方。长岛一侧的别墅，伪装认真的西服被甩在玄关门廊。男孩靠坐在沙发旁，怀里抱着一只打瞌睡的小猫，壁炉里的火晒得正旺。略过摆在茶几上的台历，美国骤然想起时间的流逝，还有强行把这老掉牙的计日簿塞入手中的古板绅士，而恰巧，对方正与自己通电话。"上一次喝茶是什么时候？"他是指自己品茶的时刻。对于这个热衷于咖啡和可乐的年轻男孩而言，这也大可以理解为两人共酌茶香的刹那，毕竟他从不会主动碰那点叶子水。

"1943年，朗斯托普峰。"英国少有地耐心回答。他抽来了两张面巾纸，擦去蘸水笔笔尖挂落的墨痕。蓝色用得有点多，圈满一页的赞美倒像是少女给心上人准备的青涩情书，而平均年龄超过五世纪的老头们可与这点稚嫩挂不上钩。"我顶着德意志轰来的烈火，身旁堆满排队见上帝的战友。一颗颗子弹抽打热得吓人的硝烟，我的怀里拽住冷得刺痛皮肤的步枪，指挥战局的话筒，还有两包香烟。前者用来向死神索命，后者贿赂天使，好让我来生离这个狗屁不通的世界远点。"

"只可惜我们什么都能做到，除了去死。"

"倘若这副躯体与普通人一样，也许合众国先生早就葬尸北非了。"英国狠狠地回以嘲讽，他们的对话一贯如此。"你纵身而跃，从距离地面三百米的高空上。多亏了你，我终于意识到从天而降的不一定是圣诞老人和天堂福音，还有躺在废墟里哈哈大笑的疯子。"他的言语里塞满抱怨与嘲笑，但不知为何，轻抿杯壁的唇瓣却在无形中轻松上扬。"断了腿。好家伙，因为你的随性妄为，'阿尔弗雷德•琼斯'这个名字不知道占据了多少张美军讣告。"

"至少每一个阿尔弗雷德逝世前都曾赚得尊贵的柯克兰先生垂青，这已足够圆满值得。"美国没有反驳。他裹紧滑落身上的毛毯，为黏人的小猫留住更多的暖意，也凭冲褪不少的笑声替绅士挽回一点颜面，即便他更倾向于逗怒话筒一侧的恋人。"英雄我的腿确实断了，但至少能为最爱的人挡下一颗流弹，赢得大不列颠一时的感动，这还挺划算。当然，假若能少了你的一顿说教还有难喝的红茶，也许会更好。"

"在那种状况下还能给你沏上一杯茶，你就该感动流涕。"美国的这点贴心所为对于口不择言的毛病并没有多少帮助，不过数秒便换来英国不满的抗议和放下杯子的清脆细响。5/8盎司茶叶里狠心勺上一小撮砂糖，这已是依靠少有军粮的大英帝国在战时勉强供出的最优待客之礼。"事实上，你这混账不仅没有任何表示，还自顾自地爬上直升飞机，只为了几瓶冻得恰到好处的可乐。老天，你知道那时候你的腿只剩下零星皮肤拖拽断裂的骨头吗。"

"可现在我不也活蹦乱跳。"轻快的音调贯彻耳际，欠扁的内容实在是彰显男孩的没心没肺。突然，年轻意识体似乎想到了什么，不禁压低的音量语调似乎要袒露心里准备许久的言语，但漏出唇齿的笑声却是兴奋的佐证。"我说英国，你该不会是心疼我吧。"说不清是调侃还是戏弄，他既兴奋又期待。

"我只是心疼你的秘书。可怜的戴维为了掩饰你的身份，总得绞尽脑汁为你编写合理的身份，以及安排合适的去世理由。"可事实上现实却是相当骨感，尤其是当你遇上一个别扭的恋人。

"你这点嘴硬倔强不坦诚的毛病真让我又爱又恨。"他失望地揉了揉深金乱发，即便这结局早就为自己所料。男孩的动作惊动了欲睡的猫，这可爱的小伙伴挣脱熟悉的怀抱。轻挠猫咪的下巴，美国在这双不由眯起的绿眼里回想起过去，那片荒野沙漠，那数不尽的战火，以及脸上沾满血但更挂念担心自己的英国军官。"话说回来英国，我倒还挺思念那段时光。"

"是可乐太好喝了还是你这豆子大小的脑袋终于要被热融了？"

"是你短裤下的风景太美妙，以至于我全程都在背书醒脑。"

"还能锻炼锻炼脑子，这可真是可喜可贺。"英国轻声窃笑。他当然听懂了对方言语里别有深意的暗示。老天，沐浴在那炽热的视线里整整两年，哪怕是再怎么迟钝的家伙都大彻大悟，更何况同样也别有想法的自己。北非黄沙里掩盖满覆的不仅是报废的战车与弹壳，还有盛夏夜相缠的幻想与暧昧重叠的双唇。英国捧起手中的茶杯。这是他第三次触碰这已然冷去的茶水，苦涩的口感着实折磨挑剔的舌尖，但习惯的动作却使自己不由继续。也许正如那家伙所说，自己在这些方面可真像惯于过往的老头。"背了什么？"他问。

"尼采。"常于好莱坞明星与英雄主义的少年口中少有出现哲学家的名字，更何况还不是美国人。"我忠告你们扑灭本能吗？我只忠告你们要保持本能之无邪。"

"《禁欲》。"英国立马读透诗句的缘由。不同于绝大多数逐渐热衷于电子产品的国度，英格兰绅士在这方面似乎有着独特的倔强与坚持。他理所当然接受时代的进步，但同时他也愿意沉浸在过往的平和雅韵。也许正因为此，繁华如伦敦的都市里，故意刷成五十年代风格涂料的新房子依然层出不穷，至少不是特例。"品味不错。"

"事实上每当我背完，我只想把你按在废墟里，直接堵上你这诱人的嘴巴。"可美国的回应却走向与诗句截然不同的另端。隔着大西洋，英国无法亲眼瞧见对方的神态表情，但通过这激动的声音语调，他能想象出话筒一侧男孩拍膝控诉的可爱模样。"但可惜现实却充斥打不完的战役，还有灌满靴子的黄沙。"

"以及死不掉的老头。"年长国家轻快自嘲。泡茶的热水已经烧好，嗜茶如命的绅士不由为满溢屋内的茶香感到神清气爽。还未等少年报以回应，话筒一侧传来的断续拍打声及细微的猫呜似乎率先成为超大国先生必须面对的头号大事。"你该给这小家伙喂点吃的。"每每想到那个长不大的孩子与一只猫抢话筒的场景，英国就难掩笑意。"除了炸鸡和可乐。"

"当然不会。"北美男孩的声音出现得远比英国预料的迅速。"我给它喂了点牛奶，这小家伙正吃得欢心。"准备齐全，美国的贴心举动令英国意外。

"记得要热一下。安眠，对肠胃好。"

"还不要往里面勺上太多蜂蜜。我知道的，你念叨了百年。"从相伴追随的幼时，到并肩同行的现在。两人经历了很多，堆满仓库的曾经诉说彼此无法忘却的过往。兄长，敌人，战友，情人，他们间的关系被历史的漩涡搅成一团，但无论如何，系在两人无名指上的命运红线却从没有断裂远别。

英国依稀记得那个刚到小腿高的男孩，拽着自己的睡衣衣摆，在狂风暴雨袭来的夜晚哭诉难眠。他总会给最爱的弟弟一个拥抱，还有一杯热牛奶。说实话，英格兰绅士也说不清楚这杯热饮对于男孩的睡眠到底有多少实际作用，但哪怕过去百年，哪怕男孩永远地归属于记忆，但他仍然不忘这挂在嘴边的提醒。

"你长大了。"成长为一个独立强大的存在。这理所当然，从雨夜里紧锁自己的准星里，英国早已看到这样的将来。有时候他也不由自想，也许那年跪在泥泞的哭泣不仅是时代与权责的转变，更多的只是自己的挂念与一厢情愿。习惯是一件很可怕的事情，它温柔地会引你牵挂，直至一切流逝刹那才感受到布满心间的刀痕。"美国。"他低声呼喊这只出现在人生百年，但霸道地占据往后的名字。

"成长为你所向往的模样？"美国的声音依然轻快。"勇敢，有担当，还聪明帅气。"

英国说不透这故意绕开中心的谈话到底是迟钝，还是笨拙的温柔。不过他明白，无论自己的掌心里曾失去什么，而眼下他正为电话那头的少年牢牢握紧。"如果少了这点自恋也许会更好。"英国的笑声轻松而坦荡。

一抹沉寂融在话筒一侧，窗外的雨声罕有地占据上风。纽约一角的寂静沉入杂碎的电波，而伦敦一方却选择平静等待。冻雨敲在复古花坛外悄然绽放的野蔷薇，傍晚的暮色轻抚现代装潢边角挂上的爬山虎。英国安静地等待，拍在耳际的碎响似美利坚少年唇齿的温热呼声。"你知道吗，英国，"男孩总算打破空气的寂静，罕有的犹豫令年长国家既紧张，又不由玩心四起。"我有一个梦想。"

"我梦想有一天，幽谷上升，高山下降；坎坷曲折之路成坦途，圣光披露，满照人间。*"

*源于马丁•路德•金《我有一个梦想》

"的确如此，可我想说的不是这个。"英式幽默的调侃换来男孩熟悉的笑声。或许是放松了不少，美国的语调变得由心坦然。"我拥有数不尽的钱财，也习惯了沐浴满覆羡慕嫉妒的视线，我爬上了过往难以想象的高度，脚下踩着北方巨熊与日不落帝国的曾经。"

"别太自以为是了，小鬼。"年长国家不屑轻哼。"洗干净屁股等着老子踹你下去。"前海上霸主的语气仍是那么强势霸道。

"你知道你的这点威胁在我看来更像是调情。"美国无声浅笑。或许是瞧见主人哭笑不定的蹩脚模样，窝在壁炉旁的小猫不禁好奇凑近。它舔了舔北美男孩的指腹，凭枪与钢笔磨出的茧被粗糙的舌面蹭得有些发痒。"我确实揽获了别人慕羡的一切，可事实上，"

"我只想霸占距离你最近的地方。"美国抱起小猫，温柔地轻抚这双熟悉的绿眼——长得可真像——"一杯掺满蜂蜜的热牛奶，还有加了不知道多少勺糖的红茶。猫懒洋洋地趴在壁炉旁取暖，而我和你窝在沙发里看上几部又长又臭的老电影。"

"英国，我想喝茶。"他抬起头来。傍晚七点，长岛对岸的都市闪烁北美东海岸最闪耀的光芒。眺望他所深爱的国家，美国怀里抱着一只猫，凭一通电话维系愿给予一生的恋情。他不清楚伦敦是否依然阴雨绵绵，但年轻国家明白，对方的心里定会洒落北美最灿烂的和阳。 "我想你。"毕竟，他可好不容易撬开这古板老头的心扉，将世间最好的一切送至那抹碧绿。

意料之内的宁静笼罩彼端。深夜十一点，新的一天即将踩着大笨钟的指针与渡鸦的夜鸣送至大不列颠。他正待在伦敦郊外的宅邸，摆满一桌的工作文件诉说脚下大陆的一切。十二月的冬雨抽打精致的窗框，渗入屋内的寒意早已爬上指尖，然而不知为何，紧贴话筒的耳朵却染上抹不掉的绯红。该死。英国无声自骂。他真该令这台老伙计退休，年长国家代表压红的耳朵发出抗议，可叩响心间的回响却传来截然不同的答复。

"机票。"男人的声音听起来有些颤抖。上帝保佑，哪怕是强盛的日不落帝国，在爱情的面前也像胆小的男孩那样笨拙。"你得给我报销机票，误工费，还有两包烟。"

前者美国自然无话可说，别扭的恋人从不打直球，现在也不例外，只是这保险金，令年轻国家有些哭笑不得。"哪来的两包烟？"

"压惊，天知道你这狡猾的家伙会给我整出些什么玩意。"年长国家绝不会告诉他的恋人，这不过是自己一时嘴快。"还有一根逗猫棒，我想你家那伙计应该会喜欢。"

"感谢上帝，英国你怎么知道我正缺这玩意。"

"我猜到你这家伙可能会忘记，但从没有料到如此准确。领带，毛线团，还是一只臭袜子。"发现猫所处的窘迫现状，英国骤然想起百年来远行北美的朋友，立马高声追问："好家伙，你可别告诉我，你忘了甚至弄丢了我的独角兽，如果这是肯定答复，明天报纸头条将是'佛罗里达归英国所有'。"

"你会不舍得的。"美国嘴上说着，另一边厢立马抢过猫咪正在玩耍的袜子。"而且，这袜子是干净的，我都还没有穿过。"北美男孩的举动瞬间引起家中小动物的不满——当然，猫，还有飘拽着项圈的独角兽——这娇小的猫咪哪来那么大的气力将自己推倒在地，看不见的异国来客才是罪魁祸首。该死，这才相遇不到一小时，这俩家伙就忘了谁是他们该服从的主人。美国不满地推了推前方，往肉眼看不见的地方较真的模样可有够滑稽。他真不该给独角兽喂上那么多炸鸡与汉堡，压在身上的重量怕是初到的好几倍。

几滴水珠拍在开敞的落地玻璃窗上，由灰蓝的天空飘落的雨丝模糊了鼻梁上的眼镜。趴在身上的朋友们衔起男孩手中的长袜，在温暖的壁炉旁继续只有它们才懂得的游戏。仰视天空散下的赠礼，美国有些恍惚。崭新的手机甩在手旁，冰凉的触感由耳畔传至脸颊，但弥散在眼前的白雾水汽却饱含暖意。

"下雨了。"他的声音轻微模糊。

"但终会放晴。"侧耳倾听伦敦接连的细雨，他的声音坚定温柔。

没有大起大落，也没有多少繁琐挂念，几勺融在红茶里的砂糖，一杯甜到腻的牛奶，便勾出最简单的幸福滋味。

他怀里抱着一只猫。活泼好动的小家伙依然执着于那只袜子，哪怕它面前摆着两大国家吵红脖子才挑好的逗猫棒。

他正温柔地捋顺独角兽的毛。随性的少年将这只百年幻兽的生活习性弄得一团糟，体积膨胀至少三倍还不说，这本该亲品花蜜甘露的朋友现在吵着要吃炸鸡和汉堡。

两人并肩坐在沙发上。长岛的冬风并不浪漫，灰暗的海潮倒不如男孩眼里的蔚蓝更加顺眼。电视机里正播着冗长的老电影，没有多少变化的语调让人昏昏欲睡。

男孩楼紧身旁的所爱，埋入颈窝的小动作像是大型动物的撒娇。他没有躲开，轻翻书页的碎响与不禁加速的心跳声使男孩着迷。

他挑起对方的下巴，温柔地、笨拙地覆上双唇。

十二月的风冷得刺骨，混入雨水后更是亦然。

然而在所爱的唇齿里，他尝到了温暖醉人的滋味。

春天即将到来，雨后终会放晴。

End.


End file.
